1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible bin construction having an erected configuration and a storage configuration. The bin construction includes a bottom wall and four collapsible side walls.
2. Prior Art
In modern manufacturing, it is common practice to assemble completed units at a single location from various parts and components which are shipped to the assembly locations. The parts and components are normally fabricated in facilities remote from the assembly location and shipped to the assembly location in containers. Two problems have arisen in connection with the use of prior art containers. One type of container which ha been in common use in the past is the throw-away containers. Such containers are fabricated of such materials as cardboard and low grade wood. Throw away containers have presented a serious disposal problem at assembly plants. Additionally, such throw away containers are not available in units of sufficient strength to ship heavy parts and components.
Reusable bins fabricated of metal and plastic have been in common use in the past. Such bins are strong in construction and are capable of retaining heavy parts and components. Such reusable containers have had the disadvantage of being expensive to transport empty back from an assembly location to the location of the origin of parts and components for refilling and reshipment. In accordance with the present invention a collapsible bin is provided which has a small collapsed configuration, is fabricated of plastic to be lightweight yet has a rugged construction.